1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, to golf bags and, more particularly, to holder units at the top of the golf bag that are laterally expandable or separable for preventing the clubs from being damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, convention golf bags have structures only for carrying golf clubs, golf balls, and golf accessories, but do not for prevent golf clubs from being damaged by external impact or by rubbing or other contact among the golf clubs.
Since golf clubs are considered to be luxury items, prevention of damage to them is important.
According to recent research results, damage to golf clubs most often results not from contact or collision with an external objects, but results from contact between golf clubs themselves. When a golf club is inserted into or and removed from a golf bag, the shaft of the inserted golf club frequently comes into contact with the head of another golf club in the bag. In addition, the head of a shorter golf club frequently contacts the shaft of a longer golf club during carrying and movement of the golf bag. These contacts cause the shafts of the clubs to be damaged.
As shown by the dotted lines in FIG. 11, when a golf bag with multiple golf clubs is carried or moved, the shafts of longer golf clubs are situated within the swing range of the heads of golf clubs having shorter shafts. Therefore, damage to the club shafts occurs while the golf bag is being carried and moved and when a golf club is being inserted into or removed from the bag.
To overcome such problems by providing spaces between the golf clubs, at least 14 inches in width is required to arrange three golf clubs in a line, as depicted in FIG. 12. However, since currently used golf bags are less than 10 inches across, the above-mentioned problems are not solved in this manner.
Incidentally, Club head covers have been used to eliminate such problems and to protect golf clubs from damage. Nevertheless, in the use of such a club head cover, it is troublesome to put the cover on the head of a golf club and to take the cover off the head of the golf club. Additionally, damage may occur to the shaft of a club inserted into a golf bag because adjacent golf clubs in the golf bag have to be lifted up or otherwise adjusted to allow space when a golf club is inserted into the golf bag.